


tactile suspension

by DirtyBrian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Psychic Bond, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBrian/pseuds/DirtyBrian
Summary: Rose knows that words can be powerful- especially when they're coming from the Doctor. She doesn't anticipate how powerful, however, until he sets her senses alight with only his words and his mental touch.





	

“Now, Rose, I want you to spread your legs.”

 

His voice was low and sultry, and Rose’s breath hitched. She does as she’s told, carefully parting her legs so that she’s lying spread eagle on the bed. The cool air is a shock to her newly exposed flesh, and she shifts, trying to get more comfortable. This movement earns a growl from the Doctor, and she can practically see him frowning sternly.

 

“M’sorry,” she whispers, going still. 

 

He chuckles, and she starts; she hadn’t realized he was so close. His breath tickles the hair near her ear, and a bolt of electricity shoots through her. Internally, she curses herself for agreeing to his idea- the only thing she wants now is for him to touch her. But he isn’t going to. Not until she comes for him.

 

As if he could sense her inner turmoil, the Doctor leans closer, so that he’s only a hair’s breadth away from the shell of her ear. “Easy, now,” he purrs, tone as smooth as silk. “I promise that I’ll make this good for you, yeah?”

 

He sounds so earnest, and she can feel his simmering desire in the back of her mind. She can’t help but nod and give him a smile. She doesn’t doubt his ability to make it good- he’d never had a problem satisfying her in bed. She was just being impatient.

 

“Good.” His eyes darken, and he smirks. “Because I know your body, Rose. I know how to make you squirm and believe me, I know how to make you come.”

 

“Doctor,” she whimpered, feeling her nipples tighten at the images his words conjured, both from his mind and hers.

 

“What do you want, Rose?”

 

“Talk to me, please.” She licked her lips, drawing in a shaky breath. “Show me what you want to do.”

 

She let her eyes fall closed as the Doctor let his mind wander, her senses alight with anticipation. It seemed as though every nerve in her body was tingling, making her so much more sensitive to any stimulus- even if it was mental.

 

The Doctor settled himself next to her, drawing her out of her reverie, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see him palming himself through the tented fabric of his boxers. She wanted to lean forward and take him in her mouth, but knew that would be breaking the rules. Instead, she closed her eyes again and opened her mind, seeking that little place in the back of her head where the Doctor was.

 

“You’re always so wet for me, Rose,” he growled, and she shuddered as he caressed her mentally. “I can smell your arousal, and it drives me insane. But that’s nothing compared to seeing your face when I touch you.”

 

Images flashed before her closed eyes, the Doctor stroking between her legs, touching her and tasting her and driving her mad with desire. Her hips jumped again, and she realized he was right, she  _ was  _ wet for him- almost ridiculously so. She shifted her legs open just a bit more, silently begging him to touch her.

 

“You know, Rose, I think that after nine hundred years, I think my favorite thing that I’ve seen is being able to watch you come apart around me.” His tone was conversational, and Rose would think he was completely unaffected by the current topic, but for the slight strain in his voice. 

 

In her mind, Rose could see the Doctor dipping his head between her legs, his tongue running through her folds. She could  _ feel _ him circling her clit, pushing two fingers inside her and setting a hard rhythm.

 

“That’s what I want to be doing to you, Rose,” he growled, his breath ghosting over her breasts. “I want to taste you, I want you to come for me.” He was pumping himself in earnest now, Rose could hear the soft sounds of pleasure escaping his lips. Her arousal ratcheted up another notch, and her hips arched off the bed, desperately seeking contact from the fingers that weren’t there.

 

“Doctor, please,” she panted, the images in her mind’s eye pushing her closer to the edge. “Please, let me come, please.” She was begging, and she couldn’t bring herself to be ashamed about it.

 

“That’s it, Rose,” he murmured, his mental stimulation increasing twofold. He was inside her now, two fingers on her clit as he thrust in and out, and she was  _ so close.  _ She only needed a bit more, just a small nudge and she’d be tumbling over the edge.

 

The Doctor groaned low next to her, just as caught up in the fantasy as she was. She could hear his hand on his length, moving more quickly as he chased his release.

 

“More,” she whispered, voice rough, and in her mind, the Doctor picked up his pace and dropping his head down to capture a peaked nipple between his teeth. Rose was acutely aware of both the slight pain and the distinct  _ lack _ of sensation, and then she was there, she was coming hard around the Doctor and around nothing, her eyes screwed shut against the pleasure. 

 

As soon as the first waves of pleasure crested, the Doctor lunged forward settling himself between her legs and licking her through her peak, even as she bucked against his face. He kept up the mental stimulation even as he swirled his tongue around her clit. The dual sensations were almost too much, and he drew out her orgasm for what felt like forever. Distantly, she knew she was screaming, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to care about it.

When the sensations became too much, the Doctor backed off, lips glistening and eyes nearly black. He took himself in his hand once more, giving himself one, two quick thrusts before he came, coating her stomach.

 

She didn’t react when he collapsed next to her, still trying to get her bearings after one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. Her heart was beating a quick tattoo against her chest, and her lips tingled. She couldn’t have moved if she’d wanted to. After a moment, he nuzzed her shoulder and she turned pressing her lips to his.

 

“That,” she said in between gentle kisses, “was incredible.” 

 

“And you were worried you wouldn’t like it,” he teased gently, resting his forehead against hers.

 

“You certainly proved me wrong.” She grinned and sat up slowly, making a face as she felt the wetness between her legs. “Ugh, I need a shower.”

 

He looked up at her, a wicked twinkle in his eye. “Want some company?”

 

“Doctor,” she said sternly, though a smile was threatening at the corners of her mouth. “I’m still recovering from this orgasm. I think my bones turned to jello for a minute there. You want to do that to me again?!”

 

He raised himself off the bed and captured her lips in a hard kiss, his hands trailing up and down her body. “Again,” he growled. “And again, and again. Our lives will be full of ‘again’, Rose Tyler.”

 

They didn’t make it to the shower for a long time.

  
  
  
  



End file.
